Proof II: Proving Her Love
by NecroWrite
Summary: After the incident at the handshake event, Sayaka convinces Yukirin to accept a truth she had been trying to deny. Now she has to decide if she should follow her friend's advice and confess, or if she should keep her true feelings hidden forever.


**First order of business is the disclaimer. It doesn't matter how much I want to, the cold hard truth is that I don't own AKB0048. Which really sucks because more episodes would be amazing.  
**

 **Second, this is the second part of my Proof series! If you haven't read Proving Her Point, read it to get the full background to this.**

 **In addition, please check out my Tumblr! I don't do much with it now, but I'm gonna get around to being more active eventually.**

 **If you want to request something, please don't hesitate! I'd prefer requests to be sent to my Tumblr ask box because I can reply with messages about if I can do them, estimates on how long they'll take, and other such things. I do have anonymous asks enabled, so you do not have to reveal yourself if you don't want to.**

 **Now, on to the story!**

* * *

It was morning on Akibastar, and the AKB0048 idols were eating breakfast in the dining hall. There was plenty of chatter throughout the room, as was typical for the girls. Chef Papa's food was delicious; almost everyone had gotten at least one extra helping. Yukirin, having just finished her second serving, was waiting behind a few other girls to get more. She heard someone walk up to stand in line behind her and turned to see who it was. She instantly felt heat rush to her face when she saw that it was Mayuyu.

Three days ago, a fan at a handshake event made two ignorant comments about Mayuyu. The insulting nature of his words struck Yukirin so hard that, to prove that the fan's opinions were wrong, she had impulsively kissed Mayuyu right there. Yukirin had carefully avoided any topic that could lead to the memory of her actions that day, but she always felt embarrassed when Mayuyu was anywhere near her. She had honestly been avoiding Mayuyu as much as possible so she wouldn't think about it too much.

"How many plates have you had?" she asked politely, trying to think of something other than that kiss.

"Eight," Mayuyu told her. The line shifted forward a few steps so Yukirin moved with it. When she turned around again, there was barely any space left between Mayuyu and herself. She tried to step toward the front of the line but was already so close to Sayaka, who was waiting right in front of her, that there wasn't enough room so she had to move closer to Mayuyu again. Much too close.

Immediately, Yukirin found her mind full of unwanted thoughts of what the kiss felt like, what it might feel like if she kissed Mayuyu again right there, the way her heart was thudding in her chest, how surprisingly soft her friend's lips had been during that kiss, little observations about things like the color of Mayuyu's eyes and the little crumbs on her face, worry about how she herself looked...the list went on and she knew she needed to get away from the situation right now before she did something she'd regret.

"I've only had two, but I think I'm done," she lied. Really she could eat at least half of a third helping, but she could live without it. She quickly got out of the line, set her empty dishes on the counter, and left the dining hall, going straight up to her bedroom. She left the door open and lay on her back on her bed with a sigh.

Ever since that kiss, Yukirin hadn't really been herself. She felt confused and conflicted all the time, especially when Mayuyu was nearby. Her emotions had become a tangled mess and she didn't know how to sort them out.

She knew she liked the kiss. That was an undeniable fact. What she didn't understand was why. It had to be because it was her first and she knew how it was supposed to feel. It was because it had never happened to her before and she didn't know the difference between a kiss that felt good and a kiss that felt bad so she automatically felt like it was good. That must be it. There was no other option. It was just because it was her first.

Then again, she was starting to actively realize things she had only felt in the back of her mind before. She found herself watching Mayuyu when no one was looking and having prominent thoughts she had only encountered in passing before the kiss. She noticed how attractive her friend was and often felt the urge to do things commonly considered to be romantically affectionate. She wanted to be with Mayuyu more and be closer to her even as she tried to keep her distance so the feelings would pass. It was hard for her to stay away like she was trying to do. It almost hurt.

But that meant nothing. Absolutely nothing. She didn't see Mayuyu as anything more than a close friend. She didn't have romantic feelings for her. She couldn't have those feelings for her. She only loved Mayuyu platonically. That was all.

So why did she still feel like there was something more?

As she thought about this, she heard someone knock on her doorframe and looked up to see Sayaka leaning against it.

"We need to talk," she said. Yukirin sat up and Sayaka walked in, closing the door behind her. "You know Tomochin and I haven't told anyone about what happened that day, and Mayuyu hasn't said a word either, but people are starting to notice."

"Notice what?" Yukirin asked.

"That something happened between you and Mayuyu. You need to figure out what to tell them or they'll start guessing, and that's only going to spread rumors you'll have to put down."

"But I don't know what happened," Yukirin admitted. "I know what I did, but I don't know why I did it. I could have let it go or told him he was wrong verbally, but I...I felt like I had to do more." Sayaka walked over to the bed and crossed her arms.

"Did you like it?" she asked bluntly.

"Well...yes," Yukirin said hesitantly.

"So you love her?"

"No! I think it was just because it was my first and I didn't know what it would feel like so I automatically thought it was good even though I don't have those feelings for her..."

"You think?"

"Yes."

"Then you don't know for sure," Sayaka said firmly. Yukirin looked away. "If you love her, you love her. You can't pick and choose what to feel."

"But I don't think I do."

"But you might?"

"Maybe," Yukirin admitted softly.

"Do you want to find out?" Sayaka asked.

"Is there a way?" Yukirin met her eyes.

"If there was, would you do it?"

"I would," Yukirin said. "I have to know."

"Well I think you'll know if you kiss me," Sayaka told her. Yukirin blushed, staring at Sayaka and unable to say a word. "I got my first kiss a while ago so it's not a big deal for me."

"You did?" Yukirin asked, trying to divert Sayaka's attention away from the current topic.

"Yeah. I was shopping in town with Nyan-Nyan when a fan jumped her and kissed her, which was actually her first kiss. He ran off, and I would have chased him down if she hadn't held me back. I tried to argue and she kissed me to shut me up. It wasn't unlike yours, really; there were strangers around us and it wasn't planned out. She didn't know she was going to kiss me until a few seconds before she did it, and I had no idea it was coming."

"Not unlike mine?" Yukirin asked. "Does that mean...you started to wonder about your feelings for her?"

"I know what you're doing, and it won't work," Sayaka deflected the question. "This is about your first kiss, not mine. Now are you going to kiss me or not?"

"But how would that help me?" Yukirin asked.

"Well if it was only good with Mayuyu because it was your first, then you have a standard for good and bad now. If it's the same or different in a good way with me, it was empty with her. If it's worse with me, there was feeling behind it when you kissed her. It's at least worth a shot, isn't it?"

"I don't...maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Yes," Yukirin said. She stood and hesitated for a few seconds, then slowly pulled Sayaka in for a kiss.

Yukirin immediately knew it wasn't the same. It wasn't bad, but it was nothing compared to what had happened with Mayuyu. She didn't feel her heartbeat any more than she normally did, nor did she feel like her senses were vividly alive. There was no emotion whatsoever. While the kiss with Mayuyu had been invigorating and even intoxicating with feeling, this was nearly dead. It was fairly long but that didn't bring any sort of spark. When Sayaka stepped back, there was no sense of loss. It was like nothing had happened at all.

"Well?" Sayaka asked. "You didn't seem that into it."

"I just...it was different. It wasn't bad but it wasn't the same. I didn't feel much of anything."

"It was empty then?" Sayaka guessed. "Compare it to what happened with Mayuyu."

"Well when I kissed her, I felt like I could just stay like that forever, but with you I didn't really care either way."

"Then that means..." Sayaka trailed off, waiting for Yukirin to finish the sentence.

"No. I can't love her like that," Yukirin said.

"Why not?"

"Because she's my friend. I can't be in love with her."

"If you really love her, there's nothing that can stop you. You don't get to decide who you fall in love with," Sayaka replied. "And you're in love with her."

"I can't be."

"But you are," Sayaka insisted. "If kissing her felt like you say it did, you have feelings for her."

"But..."

"You love her. Don't fight it."

"I don't love her. I can't love her."

"Why?" Sayaka asked sharply. "Because that fan was right? No one can ever have feelings for her?"

"No!" Yukirin protested.

"Then you think loving her would be pointless because she doesn't have feelings and could never love you back?"

"Of course not! That fan was wrong."

"Then why?"

"She's my friend. I can't ruin that."

"You're in denial," Sayaka declared. "You're in denial because you're too scared of the truth to accept it." But Yukirin still shook her head, refusing to even consider. "Okay, think of this: if you weren't so close to her, would you still hesitate? If you barely knew her but you still had these feelings about the kiss, would you really be telling me you don't love her? Or would you say you do?" Yukirin opened her mouth but no words came out and she blushed, then bit her lip.

"I...I'd love her," she admitted softly.

"And how could being her friend really affect that? It can't dictate how you feel, just how you react."

"Oh," Yukirin said weakly.

"So...?" Sayaka prompted. Yukirin's blush deepened and she looked away.

"I love her," she whispered.

"Say it like you mean it," Sayaka ordered. Yukirin took a deep breath and met Sayaka's eyes.

"I'm in love with Mayuyu," she said strongly. As soon as the words left her lips, she knew it was the truth. Accepting and admitting it gave her a strange sense of liberation.

"Then I suggest you figure out how to tell her," Sayaka told her with a smile.

"Tell her?" Yukirin echoed.

"She has the right to know," Sayaka pointed out. Yukirin sighed and gave a hesitant nod, then sat on her bed again.

"But what if that changes things?" she asked.

"It probably will," Sayaka admitted, "but you don't know for sure what will happen. I think the worst she would do is acknowledge it but not care."

"Are you sure?"

"Mayuyu wouldn't be upset. She wouldn't think down on you, avoid you, or change her opinion of you. You might feel a bit more awkward around her because she'd know about your feelings, but nothing horrible would happen."

"It might," Yukirin said.

"You know her better than I do," Sayaka pointed out. "Think about it carefully, and don't lie. Would Mayuyu ever react negatively if someone she cared about said they love her?"

"No," Yukirin admitted.

"Then tell her how you feel. Do it soon, too. The more you think about it, the more nervous you'll be."

"But how can I tell her?" she asked. "I've never done it before...is there something specific I should say? Is there a certain time that would be best?"

"Do it when you're alone with her," Sayaka suggested. "Is there a certain time when you know she'll be alone?" Yukirin thought for a moment.

"She usually goes down to get something to eat about three hours after breakfast. Chef Papa leaves food out for her. She likes to take it to an underused room on one of the higher floors. It has a bench along the window and a small table she pulls over to it so she can eat there because...what?" Yukirin trailed off when Sayaka put her hands on her hips and smirked at her.

"You know that much about one little habit, but you still denied that you have feelings for her?" Yukirin blushed and didn't answer. "If you're going to tell her, do it today when she's there. I can't tell you what to say, but you have to say you love her."

"Today? But..."

"Tell her today," Sayaka ordered. Yukirin sighed.

"Alright," she agreed hesitantly. "I'll tell her today."

"Good. I'll give you some time to think about how you're going to say it now," Sayaka said. She started to leave but stopped at the door. "And good luck."

"Good luck?" Yukirin asked, but Sayaka was already out of the room, closing the door behind her.

After a little over three hours of stress and anxiety, Yukirin nervously approached the door to the room Mayuyu usually came to with her extra food at this time. She desperately hoped her friend wasn't there, but when she opened the door, Mayuyu was sitting at her usual place by the window. She looked up, and the sunlight coming through the window illuminated her in a way that made her stunning. That didn't help the desperate pounding in Yukirin's chest at all; it just made it harder to ignore.

"Mayuyu...can I talk to you?" she asked softly. Mayuyu nodded, setting her food aside to show she was giving Yukirin her full attention. "It's...it's about the kiss. I just want to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"I shouldn't have done it. It was impulsive and you didn't want it. It probably wasn't any good either. It was my first and I didn't know what I was doing," she said, blushing. She had spent so long dodging interaction with Mayuyu, especially interaction that involved any mention of that fateful handshake event, that talking to her now was embarrassing—even more than it would have been normally because it was about the kiss—but she had to do it.

"It was my first too," Mayuyu replied. Yukirin felt a pang of guilt at that. She had stolen her friend's first kiss.

"Do you...do you want to know why I did it?" Mayuyu nodded and Yukirn took a deep breath in an attempt to steady herself. It didn't work but she forced herself to speak anyhow.

"I..." Yukirin's voice faltered. "I did it because I wanted to show you I don't believe what that fan said," she said, losing her nerve. She wanted to confess but she couldn't. She was too scared.

Mayuyu gave a slight nod and picked up her fork to keep eating so Yukirin started to walk out but stopped a few paces away from the door, biting her lip indecisively as she nervously clenched and unclenched her fists, struggling to figure out what she should do. It was a hard choice and she stood there for about a minute before deciding that she had to tell Mayuyu the truth. Her friend deserved to know how she felt.

"Actually..." She turned around again, blushing violently. "Actually, there's...there's something else."

"Something else?" Mayuyu echoed. Yukirin nodded, then took a deep breath and met Mayuyu's eyes. She knew she was about to balk and walk out so she strengthened her resolve. She had to say it right here, right now.

"I love you," she admitted. She searched her friend's expression and saw surprise there. Most people probably wouldn't be able to tell, but Yukirin had a knack for deciphering her friend's emotions.

As Mayuyu started to approach her, Yukirin turned away. The short distance between them quickly vanished and Mayuyu stopped right in front of her.

"You love me," Mayuyu repeated.

"Yes," Yukirin confirmed softly. "I'm sorry..." She looked at Mayuyu and opened her mouth to say she didn't want her feelings to make things awkward between them, but she was interrupted before she could make a sound by Mayuyu's hands on her hips and soft lips gently pressing against her own.

Yukirin's eyes widened and she gasped into the kiss, too surprised to respond for a few seconds. Then she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Mayuyu's waist, pulling her closer. It only took a moment for Mayuyu to hold her as well.

Yukirin's whole body was warm and tingling. Her heartbeat pounded throughout every part of her and she felt a burst of pleasant emotion explode inside her. But even though she wanted this to keep going, she was too confused to let it. Why was this happening? Why was Mayuyu kissing her? Why was it lasting so long?

Yukirin reluctantly gave Mayuyu a gentle push, forcing her back a few inches. Her friend's expression was calm and content.

"Why?" Yukirin asked softly.

"Love," Mayuyu replied. Yukirin's eyes widened.

"Love? Y-you...you..."she stuttered.

"I love you," Mayuyu told her. Shock resounded in Yukirin's mind, but it was quickly replaced by giddy excitement and hope. She could barely believe what she was hearing but didn't question it. She could tell that Mayuyu was being honest.

"So...can we...do you...I mean..." Yukirin stammered, trying to form an actual sentence. "Would you like to go out with me?" she finally managed to ask, blushing.

"Yes," Mayuyu replied. Yukirin smiled and gave her a brief kiss, then hesitantly reached for her hand. Mayuyu's fingers instantly interlocked with her own and she felt free. She had confessed her love and received love in return. She couldn't ask for more than that.


End file.
